Brothers at Heart
by Wendy Clear
Summary: What is Fred and George were separated at birth, and neither of them went to the Weasley family? What if the Weasleys thought the twins had died a few days after birth, when, in fact, they were taken in by two different families at the hospital?
1. If it Weren't For Them

Title: Brothers at Heart (Prologue/?)  
Author: Joan Spelldome **  
**Author email: gohansevolution@yahoo.com**  
**Category: Angst, Action, Drama, Humor, and a little bit of _everything else_.**  
**Main characters: Fred, George, All of the Weasleys, Hogwarts Trio**  
**Spoilers: I guess all of them..  
Summary: _ What is Fred and George were separated at birth, and neither of them went to the Weasley family? What if the Weasleys thought the twins had died a few days after birth, when, in fact, they were taken in by two different families at the hospital?  
_ _   
**  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters; I own the plot.   
**   
_**A/N:** I've decided to just drop and don't continue the Founder's Saga, and just make this. I was getting tired of it, and it seemed like a Mary-Sue story anyways. Just enjoy the story, okay? Oh, and this thing is a bit turned around, so it doesn't always go by the Harry Potter books much, but it does sometimes.  


_Prologue ― If It Weren't For Them_

"RUN RUN RUN! TAKE THE CHILDREN! Move the patients!" screams flew everywhere in the magical hospital, as it faced attacks from death eaters. Several hooded people had entered the building a few hours ago, and had now launched an attack to the hospital. The building was slowly burning. The Death Eaters had disappeared, but everyone else was trying to get the patients out   
  
"Arthur! What about the twins??" Molly Weasley cried frantically as her husband pushed her on the wheelchair with one hand, and dragging his son Charlie on the other.   
  
"I dont know Molly!" said Arthur Weasley exasperatedly. "You heard the medical people! They were taking as many of the babies out of the hospital as they can!" Then, looking around, he added, "Where the heck is Bill?"  
  
Just then his son came, holding a pair of babies carefully in his hands. "Dad! Is this Fred and George?" There was a scream and both babies started crying.   
  
Arthur Weasley's heart sank, glancing at the babies Bill was holding. They were dark haired, not red haired like Weasleys "No, son. But take them, we need to help out a bit too and take them out of here..!"  
  
Bill nodded and they all exited the burning hospital.  
  
  
A few hours later, both dark haired babies were with their rightful parents. Both of them didn't stop thanking the Weasleys, especially Bill. But the Weasley family wasn't looking for praise. No. They were looking for what was supposed to be two new members of their family.  
  
"Are there any twin red heads there?" asked Mrs. Weasley at a tent camped a few miles from the hospital, where all the patients, including the new borns, were currently being held until further notice.  
  
The woman she asked shook her head, looking somber. "Sorry ma'am. There were a couple of red head children here, but all of them were already claimed," she sighed heavily. "Only twelve out of the fourteen red haired children were taken out of the hospital. There were three pairs of twins, and I'm afraid one pair was left in the hospital." She suddenly went off to assist a crying baby.  
  
It took perhaps five seconds for the truth to dawn into Molly Weasley. _Their dead! They were only a few days old and they're dead! They burned! Burned to death! Why them?? Why Fred and George?_ She ran crying to her husband, who asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Did―Did you find Fred and George?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No, Arthur.. they're dead! They're dead!" she screamed.  
  
"What?!" Arthur Weasley was quite taken aback by this news.  
  
"They―they burned with th-the building..." Molly Weasley choked.  
  
Arthur Weasley decided this was a time to comfort her wife, and they went off to find a place to sit and talk. Meanwhile, Bill and Charlie Weasley sat on the ground, having overheard their parent's short conversation. Charlie was crying too.  
  
"Who's dead, Bill?" he asked his older brother. "Where's the twins?"  
  
Bill tried to comfort his brother, when he himself was holding back tears. "Charlie... Fred and George are dead now, Charlie―"  
  
"What?! How? I haven't even played with them yet! Mum promised I would have younger brothers to look after and play with!" he sobbed unrestrainedly into his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be here for you, Charlie. I always will. You can play with me," Bill said quietly.  
  
"Who? Who killed them, Bill?"   
  
"Death Eaters, I think."   
  
"I'll kill them.." Charlie muttered. "When I grow up, I'll send a million dragons to kill them!"  
  
"But dragons are―are hard to tame.."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! IF―IF IT WEREN'T FOR―FOR THEM―!"  
  
"If it weren't for them.... we'd still have our brothers." And Bill Weasley burst into silent tears as well. Only at that time did Charlie realize his brother had also lost someone (or two someones for that matter), and he hugged Bill trying to comfort him.   
  
*********************************************************  
A/N: Okay people. That was short and probably full of angst, but remember this is only the prologue! Comments, suggestions, and feedback are most welcome! Oh, and be a nice reader and review it for me. //gohansevolution@yahoo.com//  
  
THE CHAPTER HAS NOW ENDED


	2. Nine Years Later

Title: Brothers at Heart (1/?)  
Author: Joan Spelldome **  
**Author email: gohansevolution@yahoo.com**  
**Category: Angst, Action, Drama, Humor and a little bit of _everything else_.**  
**Main characters: Fred, George, All of the Weasleys, Hogwarts Trio**  
**Spoilers: I guess all of them..  
Summary: _ What is Fred and George were separated at birth, and neither of them went to the Weasley family? What if the Weasleys thought the twins had died a few days after birth, when, in fact, they were taken in by two different families at the hospital?  
_ _   
**  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters; I own the plot.   
**   
_**A/N:** Hey! So how did you like the prologue? Please note that the whole thing has been proofread, so there shouldn't be a lot of mistakes. Also, it says nine years later, cuz nine years, plus the year of the prologue, is ten years. Sorry that this took me so long to write, but I really enjoyed it! Hope you do, too. Also remember to R&R as always! Chapter two might take longer... thanks to my pal Snufflescutie (look her up in neopets and ff.net) for reminding me 'bout good 'ol perfect Percy.... sheesh... I almost forgot about him... I'll fit him in somehow.. X__X  


_Chapter 1 ― Nine Years Later_

_Nine Years later, Wenson residence...  
  
_"Fred!! Look, hun! You've been accepted to Hogwarts!" Lina Wenson called her 10 year old son.  
  
"Huh?" Fred came ambling down the stairs, still wearing his pajamas. Then he saw the letter on his mother's hands. "I've been accepted to Hogwarts? COOL!" he ran towards her and took the letter.  
  
"Yes, dear. There's a list of school supplies here, so we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then....," he thrust the letter back to his mother. "Well I'm going over to Mike's house to play Quidditch with the others, okay mum?"  
  
"Sure Fred." And Fred _Wenson_ went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
  
_Same time, McHenly residence...  
  
_"MUM! DAD! MUM! DAD! LOOKIE!" George McHenly jumped up and down his parent's bed, waking them up.  
  
"Huh? George, what the―"  
  
"Letter!―Hogwarts!―Letter from Hogwarts!" Seeing both his parents were now awake, George stopped jumping up and down and sat on their bed. "Here, mum, read it!" he handed the letter to his mother. Her eyes skimmed through it as she read silently.  
  
"Out loud!"   
  
"Okay, Okay, settle down there George," said Karen McHenly.   
  
"_Dear Mr. McHenly,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress."  
  
_Karen and Logan McHenly looked up, smiling, at George, who was beaming with incredible delight. "Yeah, hear that? I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! ME! YEAH!"  
  
"Yes, son," said Mr. McHenly. "We're proud of you. So which house do you want to be in?  
  
"Which is the best?"  
  
Mrs. McHenly shrugged. "It depends. Slytherins are cunning, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, and Hufflepuffs are hard workers."  
  
"They all sound pretty good," George put in.  
  
"Yep. Your mother was in Ravenclaw and I was in Hufflepuff. But whichever house you're in is good enough for us, son," said Mr. McHenly.  
  
"Cool. So when will we get my stuff?"   
  
"Tomorrow's good."  
  
"Swell! I'll go owl Ric!"  
  
  
_The Next Day...  
  
_"Hurry up, Fred! The Floo Powder's ready!"  
  
"Coming, mum!" Fred Wenson ran down their wooden stairs, pulling on his shoes in the process. "This is gonna be so cool!" he muttered excitedly.  
  
He ran towards the fire place where his mother and father were waiting for him. "Okay son, we go as we always do. I go first, then you, then your mother, got it?" said Mr. Wenson.   
  
"Yeah, dad, got it!"  
  
"Okay, I'm going then," and he took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "And don't waste any floo!" he added as he disappeared in the flames.  
  
Right after his father was gone, Fred grabbed some floo, threw it into the fire, and said clearly, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
  
_McHenly Residence_  
  
"Yeah, alright, alright, I'm there!" George McHenly said impatiently, putting on his clothes. _Yeah, this is gonna be so cool! Too bad Ric's going to Durmstrang. Oh well.  
  
_"George, dear, a little faster?" shouted his mother from downstairs.   
  
George sighed, cried a muffled "Coming!", and _flew_ down the stairs.  
  
"So," he said when he got there. "How are we getting to Diagon Alley? Floo?"  
  
"No," said his father sternly. "We're going by car―"  
  
"Logan, come now," said his wife impatiently. "It's our little boy's day to buy his school things," George scowled at being called 'little boy', "and we're all pretty anxious, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh, alright," Logan McHenly took out his wand and summoned the floo flower pot. "Here, George, you go first."  
  
George's face filled with excitement, and he reached forward to take some floo. He threw it into the fire, said "Diagon Alley!"  
  
_At Diagon Alley (I jump around a lot; I know)  
  
_"MUM! MUM! Look! It's the new broomstick!" Fred was dragging his mother down the path.  
  
"Now, now, Fred. First years aren't allowed their broomsticks. We'll buy you one next year," said Mr. Wenson heartily.  
  
"That's right, and we need to go and buy your things now. What do you want to buy first? Books? Potion ingredients? Robes, maybe?"  
  
"How about―" Mr. Wenson started.  
  
"MY WAND!" said Fred excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay, okay, Fred, calm down," said his mother, smiling. "We'll get your wand first."  
  
_At Flourish and Blotts...  
  
_"George! We're all ready here, where are you?" Mrs. McHenly's voice rang out.  
  
"Here, mum!" her son answered. He was clutching a book called _1001 Ways on How to do Mischief Without Getting Caught_ by the Marauders. "I'm just looking at a copy of," he scanned the area for a boring book, "_Prefects who Gained Power!_"  
  
The McHenlys smiled at each other.   
  
"Will you look at that?" said Mr. McHenly happily. "Our son is planning to be a prefect!" His wife nodded in agreement just before George came out from nowhere, holding his book of choice and the decoy book.   
  
"Mum, Dad, can I buy these two books extra?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Sure, George," said his mother without even glancing at the books. She took them from George and paid the cashier with the rest of his school books. The family exited the shop.  
  
"Where to now?" asked George.  
  
"The Apothecary. Then Madam Malkin's, then Olivander's," answered his mother, peering over a piece of parchment in her hands.  
  
"Did you write a schedule down?" asked Mr. McHenly apprehensively. George looked over disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course. Someone around here needs to be organized," answered Mrs. McHenly, putting the parchment back into her purse.  
  
Her husband just shook his head and looked at George, who shook his head back, both with slight grins on their faces.  
  
_At Olivander's Wand Shop...  
  
_"I'm ready! I'm ready!" sand Fred loudly.  
  
"Fred, keep quiet. This is not a place for noise!" said his mother sternly. Mr. Wenson was talking to Mr. Olivander.  
  
"Aaah, now," said Olivander, once their small talk was over. "Where is the young one?" He looked around and saw Fred. "Well then, let's start the measurements." He took a tape measure, which started measuring Fred all by itself.  
  
After a few seconds, Olivander said, "That will do," to the tape measure, and it lay itself on the floor steadily. He had a few boxes of wands in his arms. He heaved it onto a chair, while Fred watched the tape measure interestedly, while it was lying on the floor.  
  
"Here, son, try this out. Mahogany, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring," he handed the wand to Fred, who took it excitedly. As soon as Fred held it into his hands, Olivander tried to take it away, but Fred was too fast for him. The wand sent red flashes of light around the room, one of which hit Mr. Olivander in the stomach. He quickly stood up, gained his composure, and snatched the wand from Fred, who said "Hey!"  
  
"Do not mess with the wands, laddie," Mr. Olivander said sternly. Fred's parents were looking stern, too. "Here then, try this one. Yew, ten inches, Phoenix Tail Feather." Fred took the wand, gave it an exaggeratedly little wave, and got it swept by Mr. Olivander from his hands.  
  
"No, no, doesn't seem to be it. Not to worry, we'll find it.... we'll find it....," he took another wand and gave it Fred. "Redwood, 13 inches, Phoenix Tail feather." Fred fixed him with a stare, but he looked away almost immediately because he felt a sudden warmth in his hands.   
  
"I want this one," he said with finality. His parents smiled happily, while Olivander wore a satisfied smile.  
  
"That will be eleven galleons, please," he said. Mr. Wenson handed him the money, and the family exited the shop.  
  
"Where to, now mum?" asked Fred.  
  
"The Apothecary," said his mother. "Then we go to Flourish and Blotts, then to Madame Malkins."  
  
*********************************************************  
A/N: Okay people. That was short and probably full of angst, but remember this is only the prologue! Comments, suggestions, and feedback are most welcome! Oh, and be a nice reader and review it for me. //gohansevolution@yahoo.com//  
  
THE CHAPTER HAS NOW ENDED


End file.
